Bendito resfriado
by Lupy Black
Summary: Estoy de vuelta. Lo siento pero los examenes finales me traian como loca. n.n esto es IkkixShiryu, leanlo y dejen reviews
1. Default Chapter

Bendito resfriado

Ikki x Shiryu

Notas de la autora:

Bueno... este es mi primer fic así que are mi mejor esfuerzo.

Esto constara de tres capítulos, a menos que les guste demasiado y me pidan más capítulos o me den mas ideas n.nU.

OK... creo que eso es todo... espero que les guste y si es así no olviden dejarme un mensajito o escribir a mi dirección de correo electrónico 

Otra cosita, esta historia sucede después de Hades y nuestros queridos caballeros ahora están en la escuela.

El caballero de dragón estaba recargado en una de las paredes del estacionamiento de la escuela con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Era increíble que después de tanto tiempo de enfrentarse a toda clase de peligros, un mugroso resfriado lo estuviera afectando tanto.

Lo único que recordaba era haberse quedado sin llaves en una noche de tormenta en que el resto se había ido de juerga, se había mojado toda la noche y he ahí las consecuencias.

-¿Pero por qué yo? – reconoció la voz de Ikki

-Porque usted vive con el... y porque es el único disponible- esa era la directora

-Pero....

-Sin peros... su compañero se encuentra en un estado lamentable y lo mejor que puede hacer es llevarlo a descansar

El fénix suspiro derrotado... esa mujer siempre se tenía que salir con la suya

El dragón suspiro aliviado, aunque de mala gana Ikki lo llevaría a casa.

No que le molestara, al contrario, la idea le agradaba.

Se acerco hasta ellos y medio sonrió.

El fénix se sorprendió del lamentable estado de su compañero, el siempre había sido muy alegre y saludable, sin embargo ahora se veía realmente muy mal.

Se subió a su moto y en seguida el dragón hizo lo mismo, recargo su cuerpo en el del fénix y lo abrazo por la cintura; al fénix no le molesto ese gesto, muy en su interior lo disfruto mucho. Así emprendieron su camino a la mansión Kido.

Durante el transcurso el fénix apenas cruzo unas palabras con su compañero y el otro muy pronto cayo en un estado de somnolencia, en cuanto llegaron a la mansión el fénix se giro y sostuvo al dragón entre sus brazos, este no se resistio, estaba muy aturdido para fijarse en esas cosas.

Ikki lo subió a su habitación y lo recosto en su cama, lo cubrio con una manta y se sento a su lado. Al estar asi no pudo evitar admirar las facciones del joven chino, y acerco una mano a su mejilla...

-Tienes fiebre- murmuro

alejo su mano y se levanto para ir por unas toallas y algo de agua para bajarle la fiebre, sin embargo en cuanto dio un par de pasos la voz del dragon lo llamo y el giro sobre sus talones para encararlo

-¿Ikki?... no te vallas...por favor

-Tranquilo solo voy por algo para bajarte la fiebre

-No ... por favor quedate... no quiero estar solo

el fénix asintio con la cabeza y se acerco a la cama del dragon sentandose junto a el.

Este seria un día muy interesante


	2. Mañana de fiebre y hora de llamar al doc...

Capítulo dos

Mañana de fiebre y hora de llamar al doctor

Ikki x Shiryu

Notas de la autora:

Hola bueno estoy aquí de nuevo con el segundo capitulo que espero y les guste.

Agradezco los reviews de Kanamy, de Anfitrite y de Lady Gloria y Lady Grayson de verdad muchas gracias.

Prometo hacer los capítulos más largos, es que como era el primero solo se me ocurrió poner eso.

Si alguien quiere otra pareja involucrada que me la pida y si tienen alguna idea también díganmela pues he decidido que esto va durar otro rato.

Eso es todo…. A si se me olvido el capitulo pasado pero ahora lo digo:

Lo único que me pertenece de esta historia es el argumento, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece… y por desgracia nunca serán míos T.T

Ahora si disfruten el capitulo

Y bueno si preguntan porque no actualice antes, dos palabras: exámenes finales.

║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║║

La fiebre iba en aumento con cada minuto, o al menos así lo sentía el dragón. Este resfriado ya no era un simple resfriado, algo iba mal con su recuperación.

De pronto sintió algo fresco en su frente y estómago, abrió con pesadez los ojos y vio al fénix colocándole trapos húmedos para intentar mitigar la fiebre.

Ikki estaba preocupado, el dragón se veía peor cada minuto.

Shiryu tuvo un repentino ataque de tos y sintió claramente como de pronto le era imposible seguir respirando. Ikki le tomo en brazos y le acurruco en su pecho dando pequeños golpecitos en su espalda para tranquilizarlo.

Ikki: ¿Estas bien?

Shiryu: (a media voz y aun jadeando por la tos) ¿tengo pinta de estar bien?

Ikki: No. La verdad es que empiezo a preocuparme por ti.

Shiryu: Entonces debo verme tan mal como me siento (sonrisa muy débil)

Ikki: ¿Cómo te sientes? (n/a: odio esta pregunta, si ven que te estas muriendo y encima preguntan ¿Cómo te sientes?¡¡¡¡obvio que mal!!! Pero bueno, así es la gente)

Shiryu: Muy mal, me duele mucho la cabeza y la garganta.

Ikki: Deberíamos llamar a un médico.

Hizo ademán de levantarse pero no lo logro, el dragón se sujeto de su camisa y lo miro fijamente.

Shiryu: No te vallas…por favor.

Ikki le miro un momento, esos hermosos ojos le miraban con esa muda súplica, y el no se podía resistir a esa mirada azul (n/a: ¿y quien puede?) así que se acomodo en la cama del dragón y a su vez el dragón se acomodo en el pecho del fénix, esa sensación era muy reconfortante para ambos. El fénix acariciaba con dulzura la espalda del joven chino y sentía su cálida respiración en el cuello. El dragón sentía un agradable sentimiento de protección al estar rodeado por los brazos del caballero del fénix.

El dragón, a pesar de todo, se empezaba a sentir peor. Un leve gemido de dolor despertó al fénix de la somnolencia en la que había caído.

Ikki: ¿Qué tienes?

El tono de su voz era muy dulce y sorprendió a ambos.

Shiryu: Me duele todo el cuerpo y siento que la fiebre esta aumentando.

Ikki acaricio la mejilla y frente del dragón con el dorso de la mano, ese contacto causo un leve estremecimiento en ambos.

Ikki: Tienes mucha fiebre, mejor llamo al doctor.

Shiryu: No, no vayas. Es que…no me gusta estar solo.

Ikki medio sonrió por esa aclaración y abrazo aun más al Dragón.

El dragón se había quedado dormido en un intranquilo sueño sobre el pecho del fénix, a Ikki le gustaba ese cuerpo calido encima suyo, no sabia porque pero era una sensación muy nueva para el.

Se entretuvo admirando las facciones del otro, nunca se había puesto a mirar al joven chino y ahora le parecía realmente lindo.

0.0 un segundo… ¿el había dicho que un chico era lindo? ¡¡¡¡QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO!!!! grito mentalmente.

Si bien era cierto, y desde hace un tiempo lo había constatado, aun no estaba suficientemente preparado para afrontar que le gustaban los hombres.

Pero podría haber una excepción para este chico en particular.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sentía su cara arder y su cuerpo temblar, cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía y no podría precisar que, en particular, le dolía, era un malestar horrible y eso le hacia sentirse vulnerable.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Al rato los otros chicos de bronce llegaron a la mansión y subieron a la habitación del dragón, lo encontraron en medio de un terrible delirio de fiebre y con el fénix sentado a un lado suyo acariciándole el cabello para intentar calmarlo.

Los miro suplicando ayuda y Shun bajo para llamar a un doctor.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Saori: ¿Cómo esta?

Doctor: Muy mal, temo que se pueda complicar aun más y entonces tendríamos que internarlo de urgencia. Pero mientras tanto revisare estas muestras y les dejare unos medicamentos. Tuve que inyectarle algo un poco fuerte ya que la fiebre no cedía, puede ser que por efecto del medicamento se sienta algo desubicado, pero fuera de eso estará mejor.

Hyoga: ¿Y si no mejora?

Doctor: Si no presenta una mejora en dos días, tendremos que llevarlo al hospital.

Shun: ¿Qué cree que tenga?

**Doctor: No lo se, parece pulmonía. Pero quizás paso algo y se le complico, la verdad no lo se. Lo único que podemos esperar es que se recupere un poco y ver que nos dicen los análisis.**

**Saori: Muchas gracias por venir.**

**Saori acompaño al doctor a la puerta junto con Seiya, Shun e Hyoga.**

**Ikki se escabullo a la habitación de Shiryu, se arrodillo junto a su cama y le acaricio dulcemente el largo cabello.**

**Ikki: ¿Qué tienes dragoncito?, ¿Qué te pasa? Dime para que pueda ayudarte.**

**Miro el rostro del joven chino iluminado por la luna y le pareció que su semblante se veía mas tranquilo.**

**Se quedo a su lado esa noche, mientras en sueños el dragón se sentía feliz de estar acompañado por esa persona tan especial para el.**


End file.
